


Di libri, caffè e canzoni

by Pikapikahoshi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romanticism, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapikahoshi/pseuds/Pikapikahoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam cammina tra gli scaffali della libreria, cercando il libro giusto da leggere e perdendosi nel ricordo di Zayn, finché sente la canzone che il suo ragazzo cantava sempre.<br/>Niam | Past!Ziam | Partecipa al Liam!fest di Wanki!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di libri, caffè e canzoni

Di libri, caffè e canzoni

 

Liam camminava a passo svelto tra gli scaffali della libreria, canticchiando una canzone. Cercava dei titoli da comprare alle sue sorelle, qualcosa per sé e forse l’anima gemella con cui passare la vita, possibilmente leggendo.  
«You are the sun and moon and stars, are you? And I could never run away from you.» cantava Liam sottovoce, leggendo i vari titoli presenti sugli scaffali.  
Scartava immediatamente i sentimentali, aveva smesso di amare molti anni prima, quando Zayn era morto in un incidente d’auto, portando via con sé la felicità di Liam.  
Quella canzone che Liam cantava sempre e ovunque era la preferita di Zayn, che era capace di intonarla anche quando facevano l’amore.  
Liam stava leggendo la trama di un libro quando, in fondo al corridoio, sentì intonare: «You are the sun and moon and stars, are you? And I could never run away from you.»  
C’era un ragazzo dai capelli biondi a cantare, mentre leggeva la trama di un libro. Era carino, così avrebbe detto a Louis se fosse stato li a chiederglielo. Liam usciva spesso con Louis e Harry, un po’ per distrarsi, un po’ per fare conquiste, ma sempre si finiva a parlare di Zayn, inevitabilmente.  
Liam rimase per qualche minuto a fissare lo sconosciuto, che intonava quella canzone, finché, quando il ragazzo – che avrà avuto all’incirca la sua età – si accorse di lui, distolse lo sguardo imbarazzato.  
«Scusa,» disse «la canzone che stavi cantando mi ha riportato alla mente il mio ragazzo.»

«Scusa tu, non volevo spaventarti. Non mi davi fastidio.» disse il ragazzo, cordiale. «Piacere sono Niall, e questa canzone la cantava sempre un mio amico, che purtroppo è mancato qualche anno fa. Mi fa bene cantarla, mi fa sentire che lui è ancora con me.» sorrise Niall, ma Liam si era già perso nei ricordi. “A me è mancato il mio ragazzo” avrebbe voluto dire, ma si trattenne. «La cantava sempre il mio ragazzo.» disse invece, cercando di non piangere.

«Il mio amico si chiamava Zayn.» disse Niall, non sapeva neanche lui perché si stesse confidando con quello sconosciuto.  
«È il nome del mio ragazzo.» disse Liam, secco.  
Non seppero neanche loro come, ma si ritrovarono a bere un caffè nel bar di fronte alla libreria, e poi nei giorni seguenti, sia al bar che in libreria. Niall stava colmando il vuoto lasciato da Zayn, lentamente, e avrebbe dovuto ringraziare ancora una volta i suoi libri. E Zayn. E la sua canzone.


End file.
